interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Fan
English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 , from the . Noun # A hand-held device consisting of concertinaed material, or slats of material, gathered together at one end, that may be opened out into the shape of a sector of a circle and waved back and forth in order to move air towards oneself and cool oneself. # An electrical device for moving air, used for cooling people, machinery, etc. # Anything resembling a hand-held fan in shape, e.g., a peacock’s tail. Derived terms * ceiling fan * cooling fan * desk fan * exhaust fan * fan belt * pedestal fan * wall fan Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Bulgarian: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 风扇 (fēngshàn) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: flabello * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Lao: (wii) * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Rohingya: fangká * Romagnolo: vintàj * Russian: * Serbian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tamil: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: (tay) * Chinese: 电风扇 (diàn fēng shàn) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: ventilaator * Finnish: , * French: * German: , , * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: ventilator (electrical fan) * Italian: * Japanese: ( * Kurdish: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Serbian: vetrilo * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tamil: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: (máy) * Chinese: 扇 (shàn) * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: , , (peacock's tail) * German: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , , * Russian: * Swahili: * Tamil: * Vietnamese: * : вентилатор (ventilátor) (1), фен (fen) (3), привърженик (privǎrženik) (3) * : flabello (2) Verb # To blow air on (something) by means of a fan (hand-held, mechanical or electrical) or otherwise. #: We enjoyed standing at the edge of the cliff, being '''fanned' by the wind.'' # (usually to fan out) To move or spread in multiple directions from one point, in the shape of a hand-held fan. Translations * Danish: vifte * Finnish: , * German: ventilieren, belüften, anfachen (fire, embers), anwehen * Hiligaynon: * Interlingua: flabellar (with a hand-held fan), ventilar * Kurdish: * Latin: * Polish: wachlować (with a hand-held fan), wentylować, dmuchać * Portuguese: abanar, flabelar (with a manual fan), ventilar * Romanian: * Russian: , * Spanish: abanicar (with a manual fan), ventilar * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Vietnamese: * Danish: spredes i vifteform * Finnish: , * German: fächern (fan), auffächern (fan out) * Interlingua: irradiar se, propagar se * Polish: rozdmuchać * Portuguese: espalhar-se * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: sprida sig ("spread out") Etymology 2 /soccer fans in Argentina.]] Shortened from . Noun # An admirer or aficionado, especially of a sport or performer; someone who is fond of something or someone; an admirer. #: I am a big '''fan' of libraries.'' Translations * Azeri: , * Chinese: ** Mandarin: , * Czech: , , * Danish: , , * Dutch: , , , * Finnish: , , (colloquial) * French: , , * German: , * Hebrew: , (things), , (sports), , (persons) * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: aðdáandi , áhangandi * Interlingua: , , * Japanese: * Lithuanian: , * Polish: (sports); , (of somebody); * Portuguese: * Russian: (sports), , , * Spanish: , , , , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: , (of a sport) * Welsh: Etymology 3 From the romanization of the Cantonese word 分 (fan) Noun # a traditional unit of length, legally defined in Hong Kong as 0.1 tsun (0.01 chek) or 0.00371475 metres http://www.legislation.gov.hk/blis_ind.nsf/0/4ed2ff0cf02f2fd9c82564760077af3c?OpenDocument See also * 分, chek, tsun, picul, catty, tael, mace, candareen, tsin, leung, kan, tam References Anagrams * * NAF ---- Cantonese Noun fan (分) # a traditional unit of length, legally defined as 1/10th of a tsun (1/100 of a chek) in Hong Kong See also * chek * tsun * picul * catty * tael * mace * candareen * tsin * leung * kan * tam ---- Finnish Noun # fan, admirer, aficionado Declension Synonyms * fani ---- Galician Verb # ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * Noun # pubis Usage notes Today it is used only in compounds. Derived terms * fanszőrzet References * fan at A Pallas Nagy Lexikona, Pallas Irodalmi és Nyomdai Rt., Budapest, 1897 * László Országh, Hungarian-English Dictionary, Akadémiai Kiadó, Budapest, 1977 Category:Hungarian three-letter words ---- Irish Pronunciation * Verb # to wait # to stay Inflection Mutation ---- Italian Etymology Noun # fan (admirer or follower) ---- Mandarin Noun # rice # meal Derived terms * fàn-cài * chaofan Verb # turn over # counter Derived terms * fangeming Pinyin syllable fan # # # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Rohingya Noun # betel leaf ---- Scottish Gaelic Verb , present participle '' '''fantail', fantainn # To stay. # To wait. # To remain. ---- Spanish Noun # fan Synonyms * aficionado * admirador * entusiasta * fanático * hincha ---- Swedish Etymology 1 Noun # the devil, Satan Interjection # damn (referring to the devil) #: ''Fan! Jag glömde nycklarna.'' #: "Damn! I forgot my keys." Etymology 2 Noun # fan (admirer) See also * måla fan på väggen Category:Swedish swear words ---- Uzbek Etymology From Noun # science Synonyms * ilm ---- Welsh Etymology 1 Noun # a van. Mutation Etymology 2 Noun fan # Soft mutation form of man Mutation Category:Welsh mutated nouns ---- West Frisian Etymology Compare Dutch van, German von Pronunciation * Preposition # from # of ar:fan el:fan es:fan fa:fan fr:fan fy:fan ko:fan hr:fan io:fan id:fan it:fan kn:fan sw:fan ku:fan lo:fan hu:fan my:fan nl:fan no:fan pl:fan ru:fan simple:fan fi:fan sv:fan ta:fan te:fan th:fan tr:fan vi:fan vo:fan wa:fan wo:fan zh:fan